Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminescent substance particle (fine fluorescent particles) of a perovskite-type oxide and a method for producing the luminescent substance particle (process for producing fine fluorescent particles), and relates to a luminescent substance film (thin fluorescent film), a wavelength conversion film, a wavelength conversion device, and a solar battery (solar cell) using the luminescent substance particle.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3698215 discloses a basic concept that in order to improve power generation efficiency of a solar battery, a part of a solar light is wavelength-converted to generate a light with a longer wavelength, at which the solar battery has a higher spectral sensitivity. Non-Patent Document 1 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-146102 disclose a material having a wavelength conversion function, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-004806 discloses a solar battery having a wavelength conversion layer. Furthermore, Non-Patent Document 2 discloses an effect of a feed composition on a light emission property of a BaSnxO3.